


On His Own

by rango813



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, implied sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rango813/pseuds/rango813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half songfic, half love story. Grantaire sings "On My Own" in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Own

It was raining outside the ABC Cafe.

Grantaire slowly walked along the pavement. Everyone else was inside, safe from the downpour. But Grantaire was too sad to go to his home. He sang softly, his low tenor slightly echoing off the empty street. 

"In the darkness, I feel his arms around me, and all I see is him and me forever and forever."

Grantaire loved Enjorlas, but he was too caught up in the revolution to see how Grantaire felt. Grantaire would sometimes think that the glimmer in Enjorlas's eye would be for him, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"And I know, it's only in my mind; that I'm talking to myself, and not to him." 

They hadn't shared so much as five words, just glances. Enjorlas usually was mapping out war tactics and Grantaire was always hiding his feelings through drink. It was the only way to feel free from all the burdens his heart contained.

"And although, I know that he is blind, still I say...there's a way for us."

This was a lie. Enjorlas would never love him. Grantaire didn't think anyone would love him, granted he made it through the revolution. As much as he loved rebelling, his main love was the leader of the ABC. He sunk to the ground near a building, tears slowly building in his eyes.

"I love him...but only on my own". 

The hot tears spread across Grantaire's face, sending a burning feeling on his cold, red cheeks. If he hadn’t been so inundated in his own sadness, and the rain not been so loud, he might have heard the steps slowly walking towards him.

“But you’re not on your own.”

Grantaire looked up and sniffled. There, standing in the rain, was Enjorlas. Looking dashing as ever, the man in red knelt down besides him, staring deeply into his eyes. Grantaire’s heart fluttered.

“Did you really believe those things you were singing?” Enjorlas asked with gentleness in his voice.

“Y-yes, I mean, n-n-no…” What was Grantaire supposed to say? That he had loved Enjorlas for so many years? That all he wanted to do was kiss him, with their lips so close?

Enjorlas then pecked Grantaire on the lips. It was quick, but a kiss nonetheless. Smiling coyly, he saw Grantaire’s wide-eyed amazement and the blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Come on, Grantaire. The revolution can wait. Apparently, there’s one in my bedroom to take care of.” Enjorlas winked and took Grantaire’s hand. As they stood up and walked down the street, they knew that they would beat both revolutions, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! I wrote it for my friend bumblebae and it's pretty cool. Enjoy!


End file.
